masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:BeoW0lfe/Battle For Earth Game
Updating I'm continuing to write this for fun, but i will post more and better and faster if i get feedback. Thanks. Mass Effect Battle for Earth While i personally have a small grudge against FPS's, an Earth based one could be interesting. I’ve brainstormed potential openings, and am looking for opinions. Opening You are creating an Account on N7 Code of Honor: Medal of Duty(Reference to Legion's Gaming habits). You insert your name, gender, and appearance. Once your account is complete, a Newsflash pop-up appears, interrupting your game. Emily Wong is describing the reaper attack on Earth. Your little brother/sister, (depending on your gender) appears and pulls the game out of your hands and asks if you saw the news. Your screen begins to shake, prompting brother/sister to ask if there is an earthquake. You look outside to see a reaper meteor-troop-transport-thingy land in the parking lot of your apartment complex. Mass Effect style dialogue options appear telling your sibling to get down while you go investigate. Tutorial Phase Upon steeping outside, you are tackled by Sgt. Ryan. Your local First Contact War veteran. He berates you for being out of cover and shows you husks attacking those unfortunate enough to be outside. You follow Ryan to his house across the street and he tells you to gear up. You have a few options here, as this marks the first phase of class creation. As Ryan begins opening his gun case, a husk breaks through the door. You have three choices: grab Ryan's Predator and shoot the husk, biotic shove the husk, or electrocute it with your Omni-tool. Ryan appears surprised, and responds according to your choice. (Ex, well damn. Biotic huh?/Impressive reflex. More importantly, you didn’t miss.) Ryan then offers you a gun. This will finalize your class. Being a nonmilitary fighter, you get only two powers. In addition, you start as a civilian, so you do not have a sentinel class type to choose. However, unlike Mass Effect, your powers increase with use like the Elder Scrolls series. The combinations are as follows: If you chose the biotic option with the husk: Take Ryan’s pistol: throw, warp Take Ryan’s AR: lift, barrier Take Ryan’s sniper: stasis, shockwave Take Ryan’s SMG: pull, throw Take Ryan’s shotgun: barrier, shockwave If you chose the tech option with the husk: Take Ryan’s pistol: overload, scanning VI Take Ryan’s AR: defense matrix, targeting VI Take Ryan’s sniper: sabotage, targeting VI Take Ryan’s SMG: AI hacking, overload Take Ryan’s shotgun: defense matrix, sabotage If you chose the gun option with the husk: Take Ryan’s pistol: frag grenade, arc grenade Take Ryan’s AR: fortification, adrenaline rush Take Ryan’s sniper: incendiary grenade, adrenaline rush Take Ryan’s SMG: incendiary ammo, frag grenade Take Ryan’s shotgun: incendiary grenade, fortification Whichever weapon you take will be your bread and butter for the game. You will have 4 weapons available at all times. Each linked to the d pad. Up is your standard, from Ryan. Left is whatever melee weapon you have found other than the butt of your gun(Omni-blade is a findable upgrade that removes your other melee) down is whatever weapon you scavenge from the battlefield, and right is your bulky weapon. Ex, heavy weapons, medical supplies etc. I should note, the Scanning VI gives a highly detailed minimap complete with objectives, enemy troops, and potential cover. Targeting VI is similar to Fallout 3's VATS system, allowing you to choose either a super accurate "Lethal Shot" (headshot) or a crippling "Non-Lethal" (leg) Shot. Useful for taking prisoners. Prologue Mission Once you are armed, Ryan tells you that his old army buddies have a location where they are regrouping, and that anyone who can hold a gun is useful. You have two options: Go straight there with Ryan, Or go home in an attempt to save your sibling. Should you follow Sgt. Ryan, the mission is fairly straightforward, having some similarities to a Call of Duty introduction mission. When you arrive, you look over your shoulder and see your apartment complex in flames, and realize your sibling is dead. However, should you head home, you arrive just in time to save your sibling. But turn around to see Ryan pinned down by several Cannibals, while husks are charging him from behind. In slow motion, you either take the shot to save Ryan, or you don’t. If you didn't take the shot, you turn to see a Cannibal behind your sibling, and save them. However, Ryan dies. If you saved Ryan, you turn and see the same Cannibal, but your heat sink is full and they die. Regardless of the outcomes, you head to the resistance. Finishing the mission grants you the "Welcome to Earth" achievement and unlocks the Earth Resistance Movement in Mass Effect 3*. * Earth Resistance Movement. Base: 200. From schoolchildren to Church Clergy, nobody on Earth refuses to fight. Anyone capable of holding a gun is in the resistance. However, being under the mainstay of Reaper forces, they are exceptionally undersupplied, some being forced to use weapons as old as humanity's Second World War. If you saved Ryan instead of your sibling: +10 UPDATE: Several veterans are among those fighting, a godsend for those less experienced. Having battle-hardened commanders greatly increases the efficiency of resistance fighters. If you left Ryan to die to save your sibling: -25 +30 UPDATE: Most veterans of past wars were killed in the first assault, leaving Alliance soldiers with the task of training recruits, leaving them underhanded elsewhere. UPDATE: Upon hearing that many children are on earth, many galactic charities have attempted smuggling runs past the Reapers. They have established a supply line evacuating noncombatants, those too young or old to fight effectively, and bringing supplies. Needless to say they are an immense assistance to the resistance. Chapter 1: Admiral Anderson You, Sgt. Ryan/Sibling, and a few ragtag survivors are huddling around the working computer at the rendezvous, when Admiral Anderson appears on screen amid static. He begins an inspirational speech about how the road ahead is dark, but humanity will prevail. However, we cannot do it alone. At this very moment Councilor Udina is meeting with the council in an emergency session to decide the war plan. This continues for a minute until he says, we will now take a moment of silence for the Batarian Hegemony, as the reapers have destroyed almost all life on Kar'Shan. One of the survivors cuts the broadcast short. Fuck that! I'm glad those four-eyed bastards are gone. We can do this without them. Speech wheel appears with two choices, agree with him, or say that whatever events happened in the past are done, we need all the help we can get. Once the choice is made, the camera turns around to a batarian. He was a visiting politician, allowed onto earth because of his honesty and fairness towards humanity, something that made him unpopular in the hegemony. He is crying at the news. If you disagreed with the soldiers racist proclamation, he says he is truly sorry for the actions of his people, but that he hopes he will still be able to fight with us, to avenge his fallen people. If you agreed however, you turn around and see him holding a pistol to his head. He kills himself on the spot. In the coming mission, you have these followers: Private Tyler Bowers. The racist. Has nothing but a pistol currently. Sgt. Ryan. (If alive) Armed with a M8 Avenger Your sibling. Non-combatant. Follows you but stays hidden. (I’ll think of a cool batarian name) The diplomat. (If alive, if dead, you take his shotgun, and Bowers wields dual pistols) Has a pistol and powerful shotgun. Alyssa Trautman. 23 Year old college student, has a pistol. Zed Huff. 16 year old high school student. Has a pistol, but is a minor biotic. Knows throw. Learns more later. You lead you squad (Max four followers) through the city, as the reapers themselves have moved on. You will fight troops on your way to a parking garage thirteen blocks away. It was underground so if you can open the door, you can hijack a parked shuttlecar and find a military base. Once you obtain the car, after a nasty defense event where you must open the door and defend from husks simultaneously, follower opens while you defend like the repair parts of ME3. You tune in to Anderson again. Your new objective is to find a base with a QEC. Resistance transmissions are too sensitive to air unprotected. Chapter 2: Quantum Entanglement Charlie-Foxtrot Upon arrival at the base, you are under fire. You all get out and fight your way to the base. You get in only to find out that they are low on ammunition, medi-gel, food, and the QEC is busted. This base is your hub for the next part of the game. There will be some free roam around the city, where you can save survivors, scavenge for supplies, or just go waste some reapers. But be warned, if enough reaper troops are destroyed, they will be alerted to your branch of the resistance, and stronger troops will show up. There will be some side quests for this chapter. Upon finding out that the QEC is broken, you immediately begin talking to the man in charge of repairing it. Some minor morality points can be earned here, but the message gained is that it can be fixed, but we need enough scrap tech to make Omni-gel, and some eezo. Your objective is to now scavenge ammunition, food, water, tech scrap, and most importantly, eezo. Hub Mechanics Once you have repaired the QEC, several new game mechanics become available. *Citadel Communication-- When the QEC is active, several ME3 Crossover Events become available. Example: ::Food/Ammo/Water/Weapon Drop. With Spectre Approval, a discreet supply drop can be made for resistance fighters to recover. However, the drop may fall into enemy hands if resistance fails to recover the drop. Success: +3 to Earth Resistance. Failure:-5 Earth Resistance. ::Soldier Drop: A member of the unofficial N7 Special Forces has volunteered to be dropped onto earth to help the resistance fighters. Spectre approval would allow them clearance for the mission. Success: Recruitment of ME3 multiplayer unit. Failure: -25 Earth resistance. (Only available by promoting ME3 class to Battle for Earth instead of single player. Then choice is made what unit from promoted class to deploy. Ex, krogan sentinel, N7 shadow) *Intelligence Update ::Occasionally throughout the game, you may come across an intelligence packet of some sort, (reaper weapons, tactical scans of reapers, relatively undamaged reaper corpses) When one is found and safely returned to base, transmitting it to the Citadel results in more successful battles everywhere. Success: +15 Earth Resistance. 10% chance of either weapon damage upgrade, shield strength upgrade, or power damage upgrade. (Grenades fall under weapon damage) Failure: Data package lost en route to base. Contents lost. (Cannot be retrieved.) Orders from the Brass As you return from your third post-repair mission, you see you survivors, (only 2 rescuable at this hub, so max of 7) huddled around the QEC. It’s Anderson, stating that "the Alliance has cleared out The Isle of Mann, just west of the UK. This will be the first of many rendezvous locations, moving irregularly to evade the reapers. Currently, strike teams are assaulting our next site, in addition to cities like London, Rio, and Vancouver. If you have the capabilities, your new priority is to meet the alliance there. If the location becomes hostile, a new fallback will be announced." One of your allies interjects, "Sir, what about civilians?" But there is no reply. A voice over the radio sounds, saying: "Can they hold a gun?" To which he/she responds, yes. "Then they ain't civvies mate. Suit up." You how have the mission to locate a working shuttle somewhere in the city. However, if you wait past seven days, you hear the QEC sparking, and then burnout. Your temporary repairs have run out. Critical mission failure. However, if you have found a working shuttle, (different mission parameters depending on your survivors, you might need a bigger shuttle) you automatically start: Mission to Mann Your least proficient fighter pilots your shuttle, while you and any other survivors fire out the sides. This is a necessity as if you flew too high, the reapers shoot you down, thus you fly low, leaving you vulnerable to small-arms fire. Your enemies in this mission are as follows: Husk: Rushes the shuttle, if it makes contact, you grapple, keeping you from shooting until either you or an ally kills it. Cannibals: Take cover, shoots arm-rifle at shuttle. Occasionally throws grenades into shuttle. Must be kicked out/have ally kick out. Marauder: Shielded, accurately fires rifle at player. Note: Shuttle has a finite amount of armor(varies depending on ship you acquired) and no shields. If an ally goes down, unless you have another ally, you CANNOT stop shooting to provide medical treatment. Shuttle missions are high risk. Once you reach the coastline, you flip on the shuttle's ftl for a split second, to jump the Atlantic Ocean. But when you arrive, you realize you weren’t the first to answer Anderson’s call. Battle for Mann Upon arrival, you see one of three things, all dependent on you Mass Effect 3 save. Obliteration: the alliance is being mauled by the reapers. There is a reaper destroyer circling the island. The alliance is falling back, you pull your shuttle into the line of shuttles leaving the base like rats from a sinking ship. You turn away after seeing all the people left on the island. Automatic progression to the next mission. Only occurs if there is no mass effect 3 save on the hard drive. Resistance: The alliance is taking casualties, but are pushing back. Upon landing, there is a reputation check: a soldier approaches and says, "Civilians are being evaced to an outpost in the center of the Sahara! The ships are leaving, follow them!" To which you can make three choices. Paragon: I’m not leaving you to die! Renegade: Stand Down! We’re going to help. Not enough reputation: Yes sir. If you don’t have enough reputation, the third option sends you to the next mission. Occurs with a ME3 save file on hard drive. Victory: The reapers are being pushed back by the alliance. Shuttles are being prepped, but at a normal pace, appearing as if they aren't rushed. You land, and the soldier approaches, saying, "We’ve got em on the run! Come on!" Occurs with a Mass Effect 3 save carried over from Mass Effect 1 and 2. (Or just 2 for ps3.) If you joined the battle, it is a relatively easy mission, clear out the reaper forces in the base. Culminating in your first boss battle. This depends on you ME3 progress. If you have no save, or have yet to complete Priority: Palaven Tbc Category:Blog posts